Conventional removable dental appliances are located and retained on a wearer's jaw by use of clasps which fit firmly around a selected number of teeth. One form of clasp is known as an Adams' clasp, and, in general, fits tightly around a single tooth. It is usual for a conventional removable dental appliance to be anchored to the wearer's jaw by several such clasps so that the appliance is held firmly in place. However, such tight fitting of the dental appliance to the wearer's jaw often leads to the appliance being difficult to install, particularly if the wearer's teeth are tilted. Moreover, such conventional removable dental appliances often fit very tightly to the wearer's jaw, affecting movement of the wearer's skull bones causing discomfort and stress, both mentally and also physically (for example in the clenching of the wearer's face). The clasps used to hold the appliance in place by being anchored to particular teeth provide little or no freedom for the teeth to move. As such, the teeth are not able to make room for other teeth, and tooth extractions are commonly necessary.
The discomfort experienced by patients in wearing conventional removable dental appliances often makes the patient unwilling to wear the appliance, thus leading to a low level of compliance which has an adverse affect on the treatment which typically requires the appliance to be worn often and for extended periods. Further, if a patient does not wear the appliance for even just a few days, the teeth may move such that the appliance no longer fits properly. In such situations, it may be necessary for a new impression of the patient's jaw to be taken and for the appliance to be modified or replaced, which can be expensive and counter-productive in terms of achieving the desired effect for which the appliance is being used. Clasps such as Adams' clasps are also prone to breakage, particularly in situations where the appliance is difficult to install, and are also commonly incompatible for use with child patients who may not have sufficiently erupted teeth for the clasps to locate properly.
Examples of the present invention seek to overcome or at least alleviate the above disadvantages of conventional removable dental appliances.